<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk You (Sober Me) by cartonedeunoia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308942">Drunk You (Sober Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartonedeunoia/pseuds/cartonedeunoia'>cartonedeunoia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, drunk tsukki is sober yams, it wasn’t his fault though, they call each other by their given names, tsukki drank too much, well not really alternative but yeah, yams takes care of him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartonedeunoia/pseuds/cartonedeunoia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yamaguchi thought it would be nice to see a drunk tsukishima. but it turns out a <i>drunk</i> tsukishima is a <i>sober</i> yamaguchi. and he has no idea how to feel about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk You (Sober Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 5: haze</p>
<p>damn this is a lot of words- my bad</p>

<p></p><address>
  <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio">my twitter handle</a>
</address>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“kei, just let me open the door.” </p>
<p>the taller leaned onto yamaguchi’s back more and draped his arms onto his shoulders.</p>
<p>yamaguchi sighed. after passing their first college group project, their seniors had taken them out to drink.</p>
<p>he couldn’t blame the blond. their seniors had purposely given him too much alcohol because they wanted to see him drunk. </p>
<p>at first yamaguchi thought it was endearing how tsukishima started to become a bit clingy and more open.</p>
<p>he didn’t think that anymore.</p>
<p>grunting, he managed to open their dorm door, pulling them both inside. </p>
<p>“go lay down, i’ll get you some water,” the green-haired spoke as he walked off. </p>
<p>yelling a thank you, the older plopped back onto his bed.</p>
<p>when yamaguchi returned, he handed the glass of water to tsukishima. “here, drink this.”</p>
<p>head still very hazy, the blond let the glass slip, spilling the water on himself. “my bad- i’m sorry- i didn’t mean to- it was an accide-“</p>
<p>letting his irritation show, the green-haired blurted out the first thing on his mind. </p>
<p>“kei, <i>shut up</i>.” “<i>sorry, tadashi.</i>”</p>
<p>sighing and almost facepalming himself, the shorter told tsukishima to change while he stripped the bed of it’s sheets.</p>
<p>handing him another glass, with a glare, the older drank it carefully this time. </p>
<p>“alright, uh, go sleep in my bed since yours is wet.”</p>
<p>“where will you sleep?” the blond asked immediately after getting under the blankets. </p>
<p>“don’t worry about me, kei, i’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>after staring at the green-haired for a while, tsukishima backed down and turned to face the wall. “good night, tadashi!”</p>
<p>leaving the room, yamaguchi set an alarm to wake up earlier than usual so he could buy some meds and get the older some food. </p>
<p>he laid on a couch in the dorm lobby, falling asleep easily with the knowledge that people rarely passed through it.</p>
<p>(yamaguchi would be eating breakfast with the older, the next morning, when he would spill something. </p>
<p>as he would try to apologize, tsukishima would mumble a “tadashi, shut up,” and he would reply with a simple “sorry, kei,” before sitting back down. </p>
<p>he would then cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing, the older giving him a questionable look. </p>
<p>he would quickly assure the blond that everything was fine while tensing his jaw to keep in the laughter.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are appreciate if you’re comfortable with them!!!</p>

<p></p><address>
  <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio">my twitter handle</a>
</address></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>